


Even Better Than the Real Thing

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pic Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon loves sneaking candid pictures of Tomo even though he knows his friend hates it. Tomo decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better Than the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I love this picture of Tomo. It's gorgeous but at the same time there's something unsettling about the intensity of his eyes! Title is from the U2 song of the same name.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/30%20Seconds%20to%20Mars/Tomo/15102006172--large-msg-11609604679.jpg.html)

 

Tomo could see Shannon sidling up in his direction, camera in hand. He sighed inwardly, knowing what was coming. The guitarist really couldn't understand the perverse pleasure the other man got out of sneaking pictures of him. It wasn't that he was an unwilling subject. God knows he would do anything Shannon asked him to, including posing for any kind of pictures he wanted to take. Unfortunately, Shannon never asked. Tomo looked up, eyes locking with Shannon's. Before he had a chance to blink, Shannon had snapped the picture. He blew Tomo a kiss, then quickly took off. Tomo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that crept across his face as he watched the other man walking away.

 

Later that night, Shannon sat alone in his hotel room downloading the pictures he had taken onto his laptop and going through them. He stopped when he got to the picture of Tomo. Yep, there it was again. That look. That same look that melted his brain and sent his heart racing every time he saw it. He wondered if the younger man had any clue how utterly, unspeakably sexy he was and how captivated Shannon had become by him. He stared into the dark eyes on the screen and wondered what it would be like to ... A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie.

"Fuck!" Shannon muttered to himself. He pulled the laptop up higher, hoping it might help hide the fledgling erection he had. After he decided he was otherwise presentable, he called out, "Come on in, it's open."

The door opened and Tomo strolled in, looking positively edible. He had taken a shower and changed into worn flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt. He walked up to the side of Shannon's bed and nudged the drummer's hip with his knee. "Scootch..."

Shannon moved over to make room. Tomo settled in comfortably next to him, slipping his arm around Shannon's waist. His eyes drifted to the laptop then back to the older man's face. "You know I hate that, right?"

A quick smile flitted across Shannon's face. "I know. You've only told me that about a million times."

"So why do you keep doing it?" There was no anger in his voice, just curiosity.

"I ... " Shannon paused, wondering what he could possibly say when the truth obviously wouldn't do at all. "Well ... because?"

"Because? Because why?" Tomo's voice was a soft, seductive purr and Shannon was having a hard time keeping his thoughts on the conversation at hand.

"Umm ... I ..." God, it was so fucking hard to think. Tomo had laid his head on Shannon's shoulder and his breath was warm and soft against his throat.

"Just tell me why, Shan." Tomo whispered, lips now grazing the older man's ear.

Shannon suddenly flipped the laptop around in Tomo's direction. "You wanna know why? Here's fucking why! Look at yourself!" His voice was rough and breathless, but it was too late to turn back now. "It's your eyes, Tomo. It's that look. It's that fucking look! So dark, so intense and it makes me so fucking hard I feel like I'm gonna explode! You make me want you so bad ... so goddamn bad, Tomo! You drive me out of my fucking mind ..."

Warm, soft lips on his own silenced Shannon instantly. He gasped, then pulled the other man against him, returning the kiss with a fierce, desperate intensity. Tomo moaned and shoved the laptop away, pulling Shannon down at the same time. Once they were both horizontal, Tomo slid his leg between Shannon's, rubbing his thigh seductively against the hard cock he found there. Shannon pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath and moaning Tomo's name. He lifted the younger man onto him more fully, both of them crying out when their aching cocks came in contact.

"Naked. Now." Tomo moaned, lips still brushing over Shannon's. Shannon just nodded, unable to form any coherent words at all. He had dreamed about this forever, but even in his wildest fantasies he hadn't imagined it would be like this. Tomo was practically eating him up alive, responding passionately to Shannon's every touch. The two men wriggled together, trying to get undressed without actually separating. One final squirm and two pairs of pants and a t-shirt landed in a pile across the room.

"Oh god ... oh my fucking god ...Tomo..." Shannon gasped as skin met skin.

Tomo moaned, rubbing desperately against the man beneath him. "Fuck me, Shan! God, please ... "

"Yes ... " the drummer whispered, as he slid his hands down the younger man's back and onto his ass. He stroked the soft skin, fingers dipping into the crease. He gasped in surprise at what he found there.

"Jesus, Tomo! You're already ... "

"Yeah ... before I came down here ..."

As turned on as he was, Shannon couldn't resist teasing the younger man just a little. "Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

Tomo laughed. "Not sure, just hopeful! And now, I would appreciate it if you would get your fucking hand out of the way and let me ride that gorgeous cock of yours!"

Shannon jerked his hand away instantly and laid it on Tomo's hip instead. "Demanding bastard, aren't ... ohhh, god!" His last words turned into a strangled groan as his cock was suddenly enveloped in Tomo's tight heat.

Tomo moaned low and deep as he sank down fully onto Shannon's throbbing cock. "So good, Shan ... feels so fucking good!"

Shannon moaned in agreement, thrusting up into the younger man. Tomo shuddered and arched his back then began riding his new lover hard and fast. Shannon met each of his downward strokes with an upward thrust of his own and within minutes, he could feel his orgasm building up, threatening to overtake him. He fought to hold on, wanting to make the experience last just a little bit longer, but it was all too much. Tomo was so fucking hot and tight around him, so eager, even now begging for more and deeper.

"Fuck, Tomo," the drummer gasped. "I can't ... jesus, I can't hold on ... you're gonna make me come already!"

Tomo shuddered again. "Do it, baby. Let go. I wanna feel you coming inside me ... filling me ... please ..."

Shannon reached for Tomo's dripping cock and began to stroke him. "Come with me ... " He felt Tomo beginning to clinch around him, and it was too much for Shannon. He came hard, cock buried to the hilt in Tomo's ass. Tomo cried out as he felt Shannon's hot, wet release filling him, triggering his own orgasm.

Tomo collapsed onto Shannon's chest, trying to catch his breath. "Wow."

Shannon stroked the ebony hair and smiled down at the younger man. "Yeah. I'd say that pretty much covers it."

"So what made you decide to ..." Shannon waved his other hand around vaguely. "... you know. Why now?"

Tomo lifted his head and looked at Shannon, dark eyes twinkling. "Anything to get you to stop taking those damn pictures of yours!"

Shannon smiled again, a matching twinkle in his amber eyes. "And what makes you think I'll stop now, hmm?"

"Because now you don't need pictures. Now you've got the real thing."

"Good point. Okay, no more pictures. Shower?"

Tomo nodded. "Shower."

"More sex?"

Another nod. "More sex."

Shannon wrapped his arms around the guitarist and held him tightly. "I love you, bro. Thank you."

Tomo snuggled deeper into the older man's embrace. "I love you too, Shan. Love you, too."


End file.
